


Wait and See

by timetravelingvampire



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Related, Fix-It, Gen, Jossed, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravelingvampire/pseuds/timetravelingvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt at making sense of illogical behavior.</p>
<p>Spoilers through 5.06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait and See

_Going into meeting. If I don't respond within 30 minutes, call the cops, Bren. And that FBI agent everyone thought killed a Senator._

ur crazy. hes a criminal. a really hot criminal but a criminal.

_But I need that letter._

and if u end up dead ill say i told u so

_To my dead body?_

yes

_Thanks. Going in. Bye._

Rebecca put her phone in her purse and paused before entering Dr Gravidge's office. Neal Caffrey was an ex-convict. This wasn't an FBI office. She had no idea who she'd be meeting here, but, well, hell, she had nothing else in her life, so why not take a risk?

* * *

_ALIVE. THEY HAVE A CHAPTER FROM THE CODEX_

oh god ur going to see him again

_YES CODEX_

at least make it in public

_Yes, of course, whatever, BUT CODEX._

u think hell tell u the truth

_Don't know. I'll tell him about Marrakesh. Maybe then?_

im comin. ill watch from afar. make sure ur safe. stare at hot criminal. etc.

_Always know I can count on you._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any woman is going to either google the name of the person she's meeting or the address at which she's meeting a man, even if it is the FBI. It's called being safe, especially in a megacity.
> 
> Moz says Dr Gravidge. Receptionist seems to say Dr Gravitz. Idk. Google exists in White Collar; Neal mentioned it, I think?


End file.
